Bath Time
by larajla
Summary: Susan Ivanova managed to get 24 hours of vacation time. She has banned everyone from contacting her . . . except one. However, Marus Cole is then sent to explain why her vacation is cancelled again. This leads to practical jokes, paybacks and a realization of shared feelings.


This story was written to take place before the attack to take back Proxima 3, Mars and Earth.

None of the characters are mine! They are all the property of JMS, the creator of Babylon 5.

Special thanks need to go to Jennifer Waer who did my beta reading.

* * *

**Bath Time**

by Laura Rajsic-Lanier 

"Lt. Corwin, I'm going to my quarters. I'm not to be disturbed for the next twenty-four hours. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Commander Susan Ivanova glared at her next-in-command. She had been promised this time off twice in the last two months and, by God, she was getting it this time. She had special plans and no one was going to disturb them. The universe was going to have to bend to her will for the next twenty-four hours or there would be hell to pay. 

"Yes, Commander," Lt. Corwin muttered. There was no force that would make him bother her for the next twenty-four hours. He didn't care if the entire command crew came down with the measles and there was no one to run Babylon 5. He'd find someone in Down Below if he had to. Ivanova had been exceptionally short-tempered this shift and he wanted nothing more than to get her out of C&amp;C. 

"Good." Ivanova stormed out of C&amp;C. That went well. Let's see if I can keep this up. She stalked down the corridors towards her quarters, walking a little harder than usual and frowning at no one in particular. She snapped her card in the access panel and walked into her quarters. A large grin covered her face as the door closed behind her. She made sure everyone was aware of the how irritable she was. I should've been an actress, she thought. Susan walked into her sleeping area. 

There it stood. The diversion she planned to enjoy for her vacation of twenty-four hours. A small, portable hot tub was crammed in the room. She'd even had to move her bed to make it fit. She didn't care. Nor did she care about the cost or the promises she'd had to make with the smugglers to get it in the first place. It was hers for the next twenty-four hours. After that, she didn't care whether they sold it or they took it back where it had come from. 

Susan turned on the temperature regulator. She had thirty minutes before it would warm up. What a waste. This thing could hold two — maybe even three — comfortably. She shrugged and went into the front room to instruct the computer about her short vacation. No messages from the Captain, Allen, Ambassadors or C&amp;C would get to her. She removed her link, turned it off and put it under the couch so she couldn't hear it. 

"Marcus, I need you on a mission. Delenn has agreed that you would be our best choice." Captain John Sheridan addressed the dark Ranger who stood before him. 

"Of course, Captain. I'm here to serve the One." Marcus Cole replied crisply. 

"You're not going to like this one." Sheridan stated, frowning. "There's a small pocket of the Resistance that doesn't trust anyone. The only reason they've agreed to talk to us is because Susan's the "Voice of the Resistance." They know her face and are willing to talk to her." Sheridan shook his head. "They have inside information on Clark and his cabinet. Information that we might be able to use against him. I want you to go along to protect Commander Ivanova." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to protect them from her?" Marcus grinned at the Captain, referring to Susan's well-known temper. His grin became wider as Sheridan grimaced. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe and sound." 

"Well, there is the little problem of Susan's vacation…" Sheridan began. 

"She mentioned something about that at breakfast. When does it start?" Marcus asked. 

"About an hour ago. She's not to be disturbed for the next twenty-four hours. I need the two of you to leave in twelve hours, fourteen at the latest." 

"So you're going to give me the Commander in a bad mood?" Marcus asked, not liking the thought at all. This assignment hadn't sounded bad to start with, but it was getting worse. 

"Not only that, I want you to go over the mission," Sheridan handed Marcus a data chip. "Then, I want you to brief Susan and get her out of here. Tell her she can have the rest of her vacation when she gets back." 

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to be the one to tell her?" Marcus asked. 

"Actually, you are the only person she didn't mention by name that she didn't want to see in the next twenty-four hours. Everyone else is locked out of communications with her until her vacation is over. Sorry I had to do this to you, Marcus." 

"Sorry I had to do this to you, Marcus," Marcus said to himself, imitating the Captain's voice. "Why didn't he just cut me up as meat and feed me to the Pak'ma'ra? It would be a hell of a lot more pleasant." 

Marcus paced in front of Susan's door again. He'd been doing so for the last fifteen minutes. He'd tried to contact her via the computer. Her voice curtly told him that she'd be unavailable until 2100 hours tomorrow and leave a message if it was important. She'd get back to him. That left the direct approach…unfortunately. 

"I can fight Neroon with the knowledge that I'll probably end up dead, but I can't even knock on a single door to tell someone that her vacation has been canceled without quaking in my boots. I would rather be out fighting the Shadows." Marcus continued muttering to himself, oblivious to the stares and grins he was getting at his discomfort. 

Marcus stopped in front of the door and pushed the chime. I'd better get this over with or I'll end up with an ulcer. 

Susan groaned as she heard the chime. She'd forgotten to turn it off. Damn. Damn. Damn. She'd been in the tub for almost an hour. Surely these people had enough decency to leave her alone for once! 

The chime sounded again. Fine. You want a show, you'll get one. 

"Enter." She yelled at the top of her lungs, refusing to exit the tub. She listened to soft footsteps and the movement of cloth. Marcus, what's he doing here? 

"Marcus, I'm in my bedroom. If you want to talk to me, you're going to have to come in here." 

Marcus seriously thought about yelling at her from where he stood. After all, if he couldn't see her, she couldn't throw anything at him, right? No fear, Marcus. Sometimes, you're a pretty sorry Ranger, he thought. 

"Are you decent?" Marcus yelled back. 

"Of course I am." Susan replied. Marcus walked into her bedroom. When he saw Susan in the tub, his mouth dropped open. Her hair was loosely bound on top of her head. Her bare shoulders sparkled with drops of water that clung to her skin. Susan appeared quite relaxed as she sat in the tub, holding a glass with clear liquid in it. A bottle of vodka was within easy reach. 

"Uh…well…" Marcus couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. 

"Nope. I'm not going to talk to you unless you join me…no clothing, of course." Susan grinned at him. That should get him to leave. He looks like an embarrassed schoolboy. Serves him right, trying to interrupt my vacation. 

Marcus looked longingly at the door. He didn't want to get into the tub with her. It was bad enough that he had feelings for her…strong feelings. Getting naked in a hot tub with her would be the worst thing he could think of at the moment. He wanted her, that was true. However, Marcus knew that he had to work slowly or he would lose any chance he had of getting into the fortress she'd built around herself. Jumping into the hot tub was a *really* bad idea… 

"Thank you for the invitation, but I just have a couple of things to say and I'll be on my way." Marcus said smartly. 

Susan smiled again and waved to him as she placed the full glass next to the bottle. She shook her head no at Marcus and slipped below the water. If she couldn't hear him, he couldn't tell her what she didn't want to hear. She had a bad feeling that her vacation had been canceled…again. Only this time, Sheridan had sent someone else because he was afraid of her wrath. Did he really think he could get away with sending someone else? 

Suddenly, hands found her shoulders and pulled her up roughly. Marcus was white. "Are you okay?" he asked. Susan grabbed his hands and pulled him into the tub, fully clothed. Marcus sputtered as he came up for air. 

Damn her. How am I going to get to my quarters looking like this? His clothes clung tightly to him. Susan started laughing at him. What little visage of the "I-have-everything-under-control" Ranger was completely gone. He definitely looked like a little boy now. Susan found one of his feet and pulled him under again, pulling his right boot off in the process. She quickly got the left one also before Marcus had a chance to react and threw them both over the side. 

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Marcus asked angrily as he tried to stand up. 

"You wanted to talk to me. You're already in the tub. I suggest you remove the rest of your clothing or it's going to be ruined more than it already is…or would you like me to do it for you." Susan grinned again, enjoying the thought. "Besides, you're probably going to tell me my vacation is canceled…again…and I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Think of yourself as a hostage." Susan leaned back, watching confusion in Marcus' face and daring him at the same time to join her in the hot tub. 

"This is a really bad idea…" Marcus began. 

"Fine, then get out now. I don't want to hear what you have to say." Susan reached for her glass as Marcus began muttering to himself about orders and duty. She watched as he turned his back to her and took his clothing off, dumping it onto the floor. For a moment, Susan wished he didn't have someone he was in love with as she watched the muscles down his back ripple. She'd wanted to know what was beneath that Ranger cloak for a very long time. Now was her chance. Unfortunately, he wasn't hers. She wanted to reach out and run a hand down his shoulders and his back down to… She forced herself from the fantasy that was starting in her head. There was time for that later when she was alone. Right now, she studied every inch of his back side. This wasn't an opportunity she wanted to miss. 

"Are you happy now?" Marcus asked as he carefully sat in the hot tub across from her. 

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. I wanted peace and quiet for an entire twenty-four hours. Doesn't sound like something too damned difficult, does it? But nope. Not for me. I'm on call every second of every day. Even God got a day to rest." Susan glared at him. "So what do you want?" 

Marcus cleared his throat, trying to ignore that her smooth leg was touching his...gently moving up and down as the water in the tub moved. Desire was making thinking difficult. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and forget all about the mission and the Captain. At least the water and the bubbles were hiding the most obvious proof of his attraction towards her. 

"You're right. I'm here to let you know your vacation is being suspended…" 

"Canceled, Marcus. This is the third time he's done this to me. He sent you this time because he didn't have the decency to come himself." 

"He said you could finish it when you get back…" 

"And what do you think chances are that everyone on the station will leave me alone for twenty-four hours? Do you know how much work it takes to get everyone too terrified to bother you? Besides, I had to move heaven and earth to get the tub in the first place." 

"Perhaps you should just get off Babylon 5?" Marcus suggested. 

"And what sunny vacation spot would you suggest?" Susan bit at him. 

"I don't want to fight with you," Marcus held up his hands. "Truce, okay? This wasn't my idea." 

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I'm just really tired of dealing with everyone's problems. So, what am I doing?" 

"We." 

"We?" 

"What are we doing?" Marcus smiled, trying to appear calm in the face of panic as he realized he had to get out of the hot tub soon or he was going to do something he'd regret later. It was bad enough being in the same tub and fighting. The bantering was familiar territory. He was starting to relax and feel comfortable… comfortable enough to tell Susan what was in his heart. Touching her…being close to her…it was too much. He wanted to reach up and let her hair loose. He wanted to follow the lines of her smooth shoulders down the rest of her body with this hands…his lips… He concentrated hard to force the feelings away. This would be a moment he would probably treasure for a very long time if he could survive it. 

He began to brief Susan on the mission and when they'd have to leave. Susan listened quietly, nodding her head as he emphasized key points and the questions Sheridan wanted answered. Once again, something only she could do. 

Sheridan stood nervously on Commander Ivanova's doorstep. He knew he shouldn't have thrown Marcus into her line of fire. He had to apologize to her and Marcus. Might as well start with the bad one, he thought as he pressed the chime. 

Both Susan and Marcus became quiet as they realized someone was at the door…and they were sharing a tub. 

"I really should've turned off the damned chime," Susan told Marcus. Marcus looked around at his clothing, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation he had managed to get himself into. 

"Enter." Susan yelled. 

"Susan, I'm…" Susan and Marcus heard the Captain's voice pause as he couldn't find her anywhere. Susan looked at Marcus with a wild gleam in her eye and a wicked grin on her face. Marcus wanted to go under the water and not come up again. That look made him worry more than the compromising position he was in…with the Captain in the next room. 

Quickly, Susan slipped next to Marcus, making sure she made enough noise to attract Sheridan's attention. She grabbed Marcus' head and turned his face towards her own, kissing him deeply. Let's see what the good Captain thinks of this. She felt Marcus responding. It felt good…too good. Susan didn't want to stop kissing him. Desire flared inside her. She raised her hands and started massaging his shoulders, slowly moving her hands down his torso. Quickly, she forgot the reason she had slipped over was for a payback to her superior officer. 

Marcus was in shock for a few seconds when he realized what she was doing. The tub…the wet clothes…it looked like they were doing…well, the evidence was incriminating. Thoughts of pushing her away evaporated as she began touching him. Each touch seemed to burn his flesh with passion. He didn't want her to stop. He reached for her and pulled her closer. 

Captain Sheridan stopped in the bedroom doorway, shock evident on his face as his second-in-command and the resident Ranger were obviously in the middle of… He decided he didn't want to speculate. He wanted to leave. Why hadn't he seen this coming? At least I can apologize to both of them at the same time. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

Susan looked up at Sheridan and then down at herself, a faint blush on her face. "Sir, I don't think I should stand up and salute you," she said, watching color flood the Captain's face. 

"I…um…I…wanted to apologize to you for not delivering the orders myself and to Marcus for sending him to take my place." Sheridan stated, looking very uncomfortable. 

"Captain, this is NOT your place," Susan said, nodding in Marcus' direction. The Captain nodded his agreement, noting that Susan and Marcus hadn't even attempted to separate from each other. 

"I understand now why you didn't put Marcus on your list of people you didn't want to bother you. I won't keep the two of you any longer. You have less than ten hours before you depart. Make sure you're both on time." Sheridan left Ivanova's quarters quickly. 

Susan moved back to her side of the tub, splashing water over the side. She had to get away from him immediately or she knew she wouldn't stop until they had sex. What little control she had left held her together on the far side of the tub. Marcus started to reach for her and stopped himself. She'd only done it for appearances sake, not that it wouldn't do wonders for his status on the station. Being caught in a hot tub with the Commander was an enviable position. By the time they got back, the entire station would know. Unfortunately, Marcus didn't want it to stop with a few kisses. He didn't want to stop at all. 

By the time Marcus had fought off desire, Susan's walls were back. She looked resigned to fate taking her vacation. 

"Marcus, thanks for… the information. I'll meet you at the ship in nine hours. We can go over any additional instructions then." Susan stated matter-of-factly, wanting to be left alone. She hadn't expected to be so attracted to her bathing companion. Obviously, he had felt it too. She had to be careful. She didn't want to ruin his relationship with his "other" woman. It was up to her to make sure there was nothing but friendship between them. 

"Susan, I have a problem." Marcus gestured to the pile of wet clothing. "And that was my best set, too." 

"Hang on a minute," Susan quickly stood up, completely uninhibited. Marcus watched the water run down her body. He licked his lower lip as he wished his hand could follow the droplets. Susan grabbed a nearby robe and pulled it around her. It did little to disguise her body as the thin fabric clung to her wetness. She padded over to her closet and begun digging in the back. Marcus stared at her, watching the water soak through the thin material and wishing that he was here because she'd invited him to join her. 

"Ah-ha. I knew it was here somewhere." She held up a robe which was obviously someone else's. Marcus didn't want to speculate on who the owner was. He didn't want to think of her with someone else. He wanted to think of her only with him. She came back towards the tub, completely unaware that the robe had opened a few inches. Marcus watched every movement, trying to memorize them all. 

"Let me help," Susan said, holding up the robe in front of her. 

"No, I think you've done enough already," Marcus replied. "Please turn around." 

"You're bashful after sharing a bath with me? Obviously, I need to work on my womanly charms." Susan was glad they were getting back to familiar territory. The constant bantering was a lot safer than the intimacy of the tub. 

"Godhood doesn't need to be complicated with womanly charms." Marcus noted. 

"Ah, but womanly charms can get you a lot more places than Godhood can." Susan stated. 

Marcus bit back a retort. He needed to get out of there. He stepped out of the tub and pulled the robe around him. It might not have been Susan's robe, but it smelled like her. Perhaps the trade of his Ranger attire for the robe wasn't so bad after all. 

"You wouldn't happen to have any slippers, would you?" Marcus looked down at his bare feet. 

"Not unless you can wear mine." Susan shook her head. She looked quizzically at Marcus as he shuffled from one foot to another. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm going to leave your quarters looking like this. Can you imagine the rumors that are going to be spread?" 

"I've got a bright red lipstick somewhere. I can place a big lipstick mark on you, too." 

"No, I think this is bad enough, thank you very much." 

"I can always get Security to go to your quarters and get some clothes for you if you'd rather." Marcus grimaced. 

"No. Then I'd have to explain how I managed to be in YOUR quarters needing clothes. No, I think I'll just suffer through this. I'll see you in nine hours, then." 

Susan followed Marcus to the door, intent on turning off the chime. Marcus walked out into the corridor, unaware of the Captain and Franklin at the end of it. Franklin had caught the Captain and had needed to talk to him. Marcus' attire brought a few smiles and applause. Both the Captain and Doctor turned to see what caused the commotion. Marcus was very embarrassed and started moving back into Susan's quarters. 

"Sweetheart," Susan said from behind Marcus. He turned around quickly to have her suddenly press her lips and body against him. The applause became cheers from the people who had stopped in the corridor. "I want you to remember what happens when you bring me bad news." Susan smiled wickedly, stepped back and closed the door. Marcus heard the lock. He had nowhere to go but forward. Paybacks are hell, Marcus thought to you, my dear commander, are going to be in for one very big payback. 

Marcus was beginning to think that he was going to blush for the rest of his existence. He'd been wrong when he thought that the rumor mill wouldn't spread the news until they got back. Obviously, it had worked overtime. As he began notifying his contacts of his departure, he'd became aware of people suddenly coming up to him and congratulating him. Acquaintances, friends, even people he'd never seen before. Knowing smiles and nods followed him everywhere. 

Commander Ivanova, he thought, I'll get you back for this if it takes me my entire life. 

Commander Susan Ivanova quickly found the speed of the rumor mill was as fast-paced as she thought it would be. She'd notified the "owners" of the hot tub that it needed to be removed shortly. The smugglers had inquired as to whether it fitted her needs, tactlessly making sure she knew they were referring to the Ranger. She smiled and told them it was more than what she'd ever expected. Let them chew on that. 

Then, she had accessed her messages to make sure everything was taken care of before she left. Franklin had been kind enough to inform her that she was due for an update on certain "precautionary" measures if she didn't want to get pregnant. Instead of getting angry, she decided to live it up. It had been awhile since she'd been the subject of all this speculation. Besides, she was sure it was making a certain Ranger's life hell. The thought brought a smile to her face. He'll never come and tell me my vacation's been canceled again. 

"Stephen, you wanted to see me?" Susan stood behind the doctor, making sure he didn't notice her coming in. He jumped at her voice. Upon turning around, he nearly fell over. The normally pristine, official Commander was wearing a very tight white short skirt and top that left nothing to the imagination. A few inches of flesh were visible between the two pieces of clothing. "I wore it especially for Marcus. What do you think?" Susan turned around slowly, trying not to start laughing at the shock on Stephen's face. 

"I…um…I think he'll like it very much." 

"Just like it? Perhaps I should find something a little more…revealing." 

"No. No. That would *not* be a good idea." 

"Are you sure? I've got another outfit that…" 

"No. Susan, you don't need to have Marcus fighting to keep the other men on the station off you. Just…nothing more revealing. Medlab has been quiet today. Let's keep it that way, okay?" 

"Sure. I'm here for my shot." Susan said it a little louder than need be. "After all, I wouldn't want to get pregnant, would I?" As she glanced around Medlab, she knew that this would be the next little tidbit to get around Babylon 5. Now, all she had to do was think of some way of getting back at John…other than letting him believe that she and Marcus were having a torrid affair. For a moment, she thought about warning Marcus, but quickly decided against it. This was a wonderful practical joke…on everybody. 

Marcus was ecstatic when he got back to his quarters. There were no prying eyes. No whispered words. As he'd tried to tie up the last loose ends, it became more difficult as everyone wanted to talk about his supposed relationship more than the task at hand. He'd tried to explain the truth to a couple people and had finally given up. No one believed him anyway. If it had been true, he'd have been in heaven. As it was, he was in hell. Delenn had even asked him if they were planning a wedding. He'd choked on that and had to excuse himself. This was getting out of hand. 

He told the computer to play his messages…audio only. He didn't want to look at any more "knowing eyes." 

The first message was from Stephen…informing him that he'd made sure that Susan got her shot and Marcus didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant. Marcus groaned. There were two people to blame for this. The Captain for making him tell her in the first place and the subject of his "amorous advances." He asked the computer to locate the Commander and Captain. He was going to talk to both of them right now and get this all straightened out. If Susan wanted to get back at the Captain, she was not going to use him as a pawn. 

Susan made sure that her next stop was to see the Captain. She purposefully waited until he was in C &amp; C. After all, why not get the rumor mill churning at the highest capacity? She checked her makeup and outfit. She'd bought the little white skirt and top on impulse. After she'd tried it on in her own mirror, she decided that she needed to be at least ten years younger to carry it off and had shoved it in the back of the closet. Today, it seemed to be the perfect outfit for her *vacation*. 

She carefully sauntered up to the Captain. Every eye in C &amp; C was on her. It was rare to see the Commander out of uniform. The outfit she had picked fitted her to perfection. Sexual tension in C &amp; C raised to an almost unbearable level. 

"Captain." She stood at attention. "I would like to be briefed on my…mission with Marcus." She kept her face perfectly straight as Sheridan turned around. His face went from white to pink, but he kept his face straight also. 

"Of course, Commander. Lt. Corwin, please take over so I can brief the Commander." Susan followed the Captain out, winking at Corwin and making sure he noticed all her physical attributes. Why not? Let's up the ante just a little more. 

"Susan, please don't ever come into C&amp;C dressed like…like…" Sheridan waved his hand up and down in front of her. 

"I'm still officially on vacation until I get on that ship." Susan refused to back down. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to do this to you. They would only talk to you." 

"Yes, sir. I'm just making sure there's nothing you need to tell me that you didn't entrust to Marcus." 

"He didn't give you the chip? I put all the pertinent information on that. I thought he'd give it to you." Sheridan frowned. 

"He was probably…distracted. I'll look through his clothing and see if I can find it." Susan replied matter-of-factly, ignoring the raised eyebrows of her commanding officer. She'd laid out the Ranger's clothes to dry, but hadn't searched through his pockets, feeling that it would be an invasion of privacy. 

"Yes, well, I'm putting the two of you on a freighter as passengers. You'll get your entire vacation, just some of it will be on the freighter. You'll be shuttled over to one of the resistance ships and then you can meet with them. I want you to bring the information back. I know it could be important enough that we need to move quickly. However, I don't want them knowing that we know…if you know what I mean." 

"Perfectly, sir. Anything else?" 

"No. That's about it. Oh, and Commander, please wear something a little more 'official' for your meeting." 

"I'll be my normal demure and unimposing self." Susan saluted the Captain and left his ready room. 

"I'm afraid of that." Sheridan stated to an empty room. 

Marcus stormed into the Captain's ready room shortly after Susan left. The Captain glanced up from his desk to see a furious Ranger. 

"Where in the bloody hell is she?" 

"I'm assuming you mean Susan." 

"Of course I mean Susan. I've just been to see Stephen and enough is enough." 

"You just missed her. She said she was going to go through your clothes to find the chip I gave you on the mission. Wherever your clothes are, that's where she is." Sheridan wisely decided that he didn't want in on this. Between Susan's peculiar behavior and Marcus' temper, he didn't want anything to do with either of them. He was just glad they were getting off the station. Marcus muttered to himself and left the room as quickly as he had entered it. 

"Lover's spat." Sheridan said, shaking his head knowingly. 

Susan found the chip quickly and gathered up Marcus' clothes. They were too heavy to dry quickly. She was going to have to get them cleaned. She'd just drop them off and find a quiet place to review the chip until they were clean…possibly somewhere they served vodka. 

She started walking out of the room and looked at her hand where her link sat. She removed it and put it on the kitchen counter. She still had a few hours before she had to leave. Why make it easy for the Captain to find her? 

Marcus stood in front of Zack's desk, raving at him. Zack quietly listened, trying to figure out what the Ranger was talking about. He understood that Susan had his clothes, not that Zack wanted to know how or why, and that he was sick of being the subject of "gossip hour." He needed to get into her quarters but she wouldn't answer the chime. 

"So, what would you like me to do?" Zack asked quietly. 

"Get me into her quarters." Marcus stated flatly. 

"I can't do that without her permission. Computer, locate Commander Ivanova." Zack said. 

"I've already done that." Marcus started getting louder again. "She's in there." The computer verified Marcus' statement. 

"If you two have had a fight and she doesn't want to talk to you, I'm not going to let you in." Zack told Marcus. 

"We haven't had a fight…yet!" Marcus informed Zack. 

"Marcus, why don't you just go and cool off a little? Give it some time. Sorry, but I've got real problems to deal with. Take my advice, talk it out. You'd be amazed at what a conversation can do for a relationship." 

Marcus watched Zack leave his office. He'd had enough. Fine. If she wants to play it this way, two can play. She wants to be an "item", I'll make sure she never forgets it. He smiled to himself as he stalked out of the room. 

Susan double-checked her bag. She didn't want to forget anything. Toothbrush, undies, night clothes…slowly she checked off each item in her mind. Everything was packed. She placed it next to her uniforms and Marcus' newly cleaned Ranger's outfit. It had cost her a fortune to have it cleaned. She had bit back the sarcastic remark that came to her lips and had thanked the man. It had been her fault after all that it had been drenched with water and bubble bath. 

She had decided to keep the little white number on. After all, it was only a trip down to the freighter. She'd been parading around the station in it all morning…and it had been an interesting morning. Six offers for dinner and a marriage proposal definitely did something for one's ego. She had turned each one down, making sure that they all knew of her undying devotion to a certain Ranger. 

After coming back from the cleaners, she'd sat quietly in her room for over an hour, going over the mission…or at least that's what she told herself. She spent more time fantasizing about a dark-haired Ranger who'd shared her tub. She wished that he'd been there because he wanted to be there…that he'd joined her because he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She'd never admit that to anyone, but she stood for a long time looking in the mirror, wrapped in his cloak. 

Susan also used the time to hide. She didn't want to hear what the rumor mill was generating. She'd had just about enough of this little practical joke herself. It would be good to get off the station for a few days. I definitely have to thank Marcus for the wonderful opportunity. I also have to talk to his lady love and let her know that it was all just rumors. For a moment she toyed with the idea of letting the love of his life think that he'd cheated on her, but decency won out. No matter how much she'd come to think of the Ranger, she didn't want to ruin his life because she wanted him. She wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant the cost of her own happiness with him. 

She looked at the clock. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror. She picked up her things and Marcus' clothes. When I come back, there will be no one here but Commander Susan Ivanova. It was nice just being a woman for a few hours. She smiled at herself and left. 

Marcus was past being angry. He'd been unable to keep up with the congratulation messages that didn't seem to stop. Even the trip to the freighter had been a bombardment of good cheer. He'd thought talk of John and Delenn had been bad. The entire station seemed to be taking odds on everything from whether he and Susan would stay together to who would "wear the pants" in the relationship to when the wedding would be and who would raise their kids. He wanted to scream at all of them that none of it was true, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd just taken to shrugging his shoulders and smiling weakly. Needless to say, bets were in favor of Susan "wearing the pants." 

Now, as he waited for her to join him, he decided that he would indeed play the part she had forced on him. He was tired of her having all the fun, so why not add to it. He'd changed into a loose-fitting pair of pants and blue silk shirt. He knew he looked good…and that he was attracting a lot of attention. He wasn't comfortable as he usually just faded into the background in his non-descript Ranger's attire. He feigned ignorance and innocence, trying to keep his cool. After all, aren't I keeping myself for Susan? Too bad all of this isn't true. I'd be the happiest man in the world and wouldn't care about any of the things going on this bloody station. He shrugged his shoulders and put the worried, expectant face on that he'd practiced in the mirror. 

Susan spotted Zack first. He was talking to one of the Narns. She needed to make sure the owners of the tub could get at it. She didn't want to pay for it if she wasn't using it. They'd been unable to get it before she left. She walked up to him quickly, ignoring the stares, whistles and cat-calls that followed her as she moved. She explained the situation to him and gave him clearance to let them into her quarters to take the tub. 

All the noise caught Marcus' attention and his jaw dropped open. He'd seen Susan in casual clothes before, but never in something this tight and revealing. She looked perfect. Every other male was noticing also. That explained the dazed look on Stephen's face when he'd seen him shortly after Susan left Medlab. Marcus sent up a silent thanks for deciding to wear loose-fitting pants. He waited for Susan to finish talking to Zack, enjoying just standing and looking at her. 

Susan quickly concluded her business and started toward Marcus. She smiled widely when she saw him. Marcus moved through the crowd toward her. He'd planned this moment for the last hour. Revenge would be sweet. He took the items she was carrying and dropped them on the floor. Susan looked confused for a moment, giving Marcus the time he needed. He quickly moved up against her and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. 

The confusion and noise that resulted from her entrance was nothing compared with the yells of encouragement from everyone around them. He deliberately grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. He felt her hesitate slightly. Then, she returned his kisses and started running her hands over him. 

Susan couldn't believe what was happening to her. She wasn't an exhibitionist, but at the moment, she didn't care who saw what they did. Emotions surged through her with a power she could only experience, not control. She wanted to throw Marcus down on the cold metal floor and have her way with him. When he pulled her closer, she knew he was responding to her as much as she was responding to him. She didn't want to stop kissing him…touching him… 

"Excuse me," Zack's voice interrupted them. "I don't want to interrupt your fun, but you'd better make a run for it if you plan to catch the freighter. They're going to leaving without you." 

Marcus and Susan pulled apart reluctantly, both flushed. Neither could look at Zack. They both muttered a thank you. Marcus grabbed the baggage and Susan's hand, pulling her after him. 

"Zack to Captain Sheridan," Zack spoke into his comm. 

"Sheridan here. Go." 

"They've just left. The commander didn't look too upset about having her vacation interrupted, though I don't know if Marcus will survive." 

Marcus opened the door and gestured for Susan to go into the room. She did, looking around but not noticing anything other than Marcus entering the room behind her. Neither had spoken since Zack had interrupted them. Susan was worried. She couldn't believe what she had done in public. She never NEVER did anything like that. She was always the consummate professional. Her private life never left her quarters. It had to be Marcus' fault. Why had he grabbed her like that? 

"I want to talk to you," Marcus stated flatly, interrupting her thoughts. He tossed the bagged on the closest chair. 

"Well, you have the perfect opportunity," Susan said shortly as she sat down carefully on the bed. His voice didn't sound like that of a man who wanted to go to bed with her. In fact, there was a slight edge on his voice, as if he was trying to control his anger. "What's on your mind?" 

"What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" 

"I'm not the one who jumped *you* in front of half the station." 

"No. You nearly drown me in a tub…make it look like we're lovers to the Captain…shove me out in the hall in a robe, making sure you announce my presence first…make a production in Medlab about renewing your 'precautionary measures' so you won't get pregnant… Shall I continue? Do you know how difficult it is to do my job when everywhere I go people are taking bets on our relationship and suddenly EVERYBODY knows who I am?" Marcus' voice was getting louder. Susan hadn't seen him angry before and she had the feeling he was just starting. 

"I'm sorry I went a little overboard. It was just a little practical joke…" Susan began. 

"Little? Little? Little is putting a fly in someone's soup. Making someone's life hell is not little." 

"It's all my fault, okay? I'm sorry. What do you want me to do, Marcus? I'm the one who is here instead of enjoying my vacation. I'm the one who always ends up with the job no one else wants. I was having a little fun. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I'll put up a rotating banner outside the station that says 'None of it is true. It's all Ivanova's fault'." Susan was yelling as loud as Marcus had been, her arms gesturing wildly and jumping off the bed. 

Marcus glared at her and she glared back. She wasn't going to stand down. 

"Well, Marcus, now that that's settled, I suggest you get the hell out of my room." Susan said angrily. First he'd acted like they were long-lost lovers and now this? She didn't understand what was going on in the man's head. She just wanted him out of her site before she said something she'd regret. 

"Well, now, little Miss Practical Joker, this is your payback. This is not your room. It's our room." 

"What do you mean it's OUR room?" Susan asked increduously. 

"I mean that your little joke went over so well that the Captain decided to save some money and book us only one room to share. After all, aren't we the perfect couple?" Marcus grinned at her. 

"Marcus, please tell me you're kidding." Susan pleaded. Marcus merely shook his head. "We're stuck together?" Marcus nodded. Susan was horrified. How could she be expected to spend the next week in a room with Marcus and nothing to do? She looked around the room. It was too small for either of them to sleep anywhere but the bed as it took up more than half the room, not that the bed was large. They'd have to be very close together…touching…all night long. 

"I…I need to go for a walk." Susan said, licking her lips and trying to move past Marcus. He grabbed her arm, refusing to let go. 

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to finish this discussion." 

"I didn't realize it would affect you so badly. Obviously, the joke was lost on you." 

"Susan, it's not a joke when it hurts someone." Marcus' voice became quiet. He looked at her, silently asking her to do the same. She turned and looked in his eyes. She reached up to brush a lock of hair back from his face with her free hand. He quickly grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. His other hand slid down her arm until his other hand also held her wrist. Susan felt on fire where his hand slid along her arm and couldn't do anything to stop him. 

"Marcus, I think you'd better let me go." Susan said softly, a pleading tone in her voice. 

"So that you can run off and avoid this confrontation?" Marcus shook his head. 

"Marcus, it might just be a confrontation for you, but it's a hell of a lot more for me." Susan looked him straight in the eye. Marcus realized that she was being honest, brutally so. Somehow, the walls were down. It was his chance. The one he'd been waiting for. 

"It's a lot more for me, too. Why do you think I was so angry?" Marcus asked, his grip on her wrists tightening. 

"I compromised your position and made your job difficult to do." Susan reiterated his earlier words. 

"I think the word is *impossible*, not difficult. It's also because I wanted it to be true." 

"Wanted what to be true?" Susan asked, not allowing hope to rear its head. 

"I wouldn't have minded the rumors about us being an item if we *were* an item." Marcus grimaced slightly at his own words. He had a good hold on her wrists, but she could still kick him if she wanted to. He hinted at his feelings, but was afraid to go any further. He took the first step and waited for her to take the second. 

"Marcus, you can't tell me after everything you've just yelled at me about that you wouldn't have minded all that harassment if we were…well…lovers." Susan couldn't think of another word that fit that wasn't so incriminating. 

"That's what I just said." 

"How can you say that when your lady love is probably agonizing over all the rumors about us?" 

"I don't think you're doing any agonizing." Susan looked stunned. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it again. Marcus could see emotions and thoughts flying across her face. "You know, for someone who prides themselves on knowing everything that happens on the station, you do miss a lot." Marcus teased. He was rewarded with a black look from Susan as she tried to swing at him and realized he held her wrists. She quickly evaluated the situation and kicked his foot out from under him, forcing him to land on the edge of the bed. Unfortunately, he didn't let her go as she had anticipated, so she went with him. 

"I sincerely hope this is what you were trying to achieve." Marcus continued teasing her as she tried to get off him. He found it erotic as she wiggled on top of him, trying to get free. 

"Marcus, are you being serious or are you just pulling my chain to get even with me?" Susan asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. 

"Would it matter?" 

"Yes. Please tell me the truth." Susan looked at him, studied him. Then, she lowered herself and kissed him softly and then pulling back. Marcus was faster and pulled her down, rolling on top of her. 

"I'm telling you the truth. You have one answer. It's yes or it's no." Marcus pinned her beneath him. "If it's yes, we'll enjoy the rest of your vacation together. If it's no, I'll go room with the crew for the voyage and we'll never talk about this again." 

Susan didn't need time to consider. Nor did she speak again. She pressed her lips to his, giving him an answer that was more revealing than any words could ever be. 

\- 30 -


End file.
